A typical form of dispensing apparatus for printed articles such as for the sale of newspapers includes a displaceable table disposed in the apparatus housing, for supporting in readiness a stack of printed articles arranged on the table. The apparatus includes a removal means such as to permit access to a printed article, once suitable payment has been made for same. A feed means is operative to push the respective printed article for which payment has been made, out of the apparatus housing.
Reference may be made in this respect to German utility model No 298 23 295 describing an apparatus of such a general configuration, comprising more specifically a stationary table on which a stack of newspapers is disposed. The stack is covered by a dispensing slide or carriage on which a removal slot is provided. Arranged on the slide or carriage is the feed means which, after payment has been rendered for the printed article required, permits access to the uppermost article on the stack by virtue of pushing that article forwardly, and that article thus issues from the slot to be taken by the purchaser. In that apparatus the feed means is activated by lifting the cover of the housing.
A disadvantage with a dispensing apparatus of that kind is that the position of the removal means is continuously changing as the stack of articles is consumed, and precautionary measures have to be taken in order to permit access to the stack of articles, over the entire height thereof. As the stack heights can be between 30 and 40 cm, it is a relatively complicated and expensive matter to ensure that access can be afforded to the stack over such a height.